


Shallow Respite

by AbriPikuuhnah



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Light Angst, One Shot, Romance, Smut, Touken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbriPikuuhnah/pseuds/AbriPikuuhnah
Summary: At the cold November night,  Ken Kaneki or Haise Sasaki accidentally mentioned and went to :re with Furuta Nimura, who talks about the cafe and about the attractive manager,  Touka Kirishima,  who infact,  knows that Haise Sasaki is long gone.





	Shallow Respite

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING : SMUT AHEAD. 
> 
> This is the first time I wrote a full blown smut so I hope you guys enjoyed. I hope you guys enjoyed the fic and if you did, comments and kudos were highly appreciated <3.

"Boss I would like to have a fresh cup of coffee tonight. Care to join me?" Furuta asked his partner after their mission in the Aogiri extermination.    
  
Ken Kaneki, or rather Haise Sasaki, looked at his watch and saw it's already 9:32 pm. It was a silent night for a month of November, most of the people were already indoors while a lonely moon that provided the only source of light in the sky. Haise was glad that the extermination was over and they could take a rest, but he wouldn't mind having a nice cup of coffee. He turns the wheel of the car, going right ."Sure why not?" and looked back at the windshield and notice snow started to fall.   
  
"Well what do you know... Snow, huh? Wonder if it could last..." He muttered under his cold breath.    
  
Furuta beamed "Great! But boss, do you have any recommendations? I want to try something new this time." With that , Haise only had one cafe that popped on his head. He blurted it out without thinking "Have you heard the cafe :re?" He narrowed his stare but suddenly regretted his recommendation.    
  
He wasn't supposed to go to :re, especially with someone like Furuta. He was trying to fight the temptation not to go there or else the people who runs the cafe might be discovered as ghouls.   
  
Furuta rested his hands on his chin said . "Doesn't ring a bell, but if you want to go there, why not? Certainly it has a good coffee blend since you've said it."   
  
"Uh, why not another coffee shop? Maybe there's another cafe that might peak your interest." He tried to be as calm as usual, hoping the sly man won't sense something's off. "I've already tried all the cafes here in the wards of Tokyo. But I have never heard about :re. So why not there?"   
  
There's no point of stopping Furuta. The more he denies, the more it look suspicious . So Haise has no choice but to agree with him.   
  
While driving all the way to :re , he asked himself a question. Why should he go there? What's this feeling that was making him lose his mind? Would they notice that he regained his memories back .What would Touka-chan feel about his current state being the 'Black Reaper'? Why does he linger so much for her every time he thinks about her? Will she welcome him? Who even the hell knows?

 

He thinks for a little bit, maybe he could visit the cafe for the last time before he dies. 

 

Yeah that's a good idea…    
  
For once in months he felt that the spark of light has grasped him,  making his demons disappear back in the abyss.

 

\----   
"That's all the customers right, Touka?" Yomo asked her, taking off his coat, and preparing to leave. 

  
"Yeah. I'll take care for the rest until 10:00. Mr. Yomo. Be careful out there." With that Yomo left the cafe.

  
Today at :re was a busy day. The only people that visited the cafe today were ghouls, no humans, gladly, because they keep talking about the latest interview that was supposed to be Sen Takatsuki's book release where instead , the author revealed herself to be a ghoul. 

 

Some also gossiped about cruel investigators exterminating Aoigiri members especially this 'Black reaper' she was worried about, while some about Cochlea , which makes her flinch every time she hears that. Remembering her little sister , Hinami , being in a prison cell... God knows what investigators or other ghouls might do to her.

 

Hinami is a fragile soul who wouldn't dare hurt a living being unless she needs too.  Her kind and timid self doesn't fit in that dreadful place. She needs to be out of there, fast.  But patience is necessary. 

 

Without Banjuo informing them about Ayato's plan, she might never see her again and probably her baby brother too. 

 

Oh, her baby brother, Ayato, so decisive but too stubborn. She felt that any minute now,  he would run in to save her,  but she also knows that her baby brother is mature,  that he has grown up,  that fact can assure her. 

 

She looked at the cafe again that was once crowded with ghouls, thank goodness that Nishki ,Koma and Irimi were there to help them out for their upcoming plan and at the cafe. Running this place was hectic enough. She decide to pause for a minute and glance at the window, snow started to dance downward gently..    
  
'It looks like it's going to be a cold night... Hopefully Mr. Yomo's okay?"   
  
Touka sighed as she started to clean the items at the sink, preparing to close the shop. The chairs are tucked underneath the tables while the latters are wiped . The dishes and the shelves are the last chores she needed to do, as long as no customers comes in the next 20 minutes.   
  
But then she heard the bell chimed, hinting for people settling in.   
  
The manager quickly checked the time, shaking both of her hands for the excess water to leave her skin and turned to face her customers. "Good evenin-" she stopped herself when she saw two men standing at her.    
  
The one on the right has a mole underneath his right eye with straight black hair, smiling eerie at her while the other, who she knew, who she'd waited for months now to visit , who she's hoping to see him again , frowned.  Silver eyes glued at her like time has stopped. His sesame pudding hair has disappeared ,losing his white strands that turned black, reflecting his new persona aura .   
  


He just wants to be closer to her, to hug her. Touka was one of the only people he could express his true feelings in front of  because she could always see the person behind this hellish mask. 

  
While Touka, deep inside, knew that he remembered. But somehow wanted to clarify it. To lessen some possible misunderstandings. 

 

And to keep him away from the ghoul world as possible… 

 

_ ‘Not unless he wants it’ _ her mind prays. 

 

How funny, years ago, Aoigiri changed him,  he still does the same thing, keeping her away from this grotesque world no matter how much she wants to comply,  for her sake to dwell with humans,  for her sake to have happiness even though she wants to be with them . Now the roles have switched but this time, she will welcome him if he willingly complies . 

 

‘ _ Take a deep breath Touka _ ’ she reminded herself.    
  
A smile tugged her lips,  suppressing her emotions. For now she’ll pretend she's just a normal barista that know's him as 'Haise Sasaki' not as 'Ken Kaneki' because , of course, a fellow CCG investigator was with him.

 

"Please take a seat wherever you like." The two men listen to her and found a decent place near the counter. She handed them the menu. Waiting to take their orders.    
  


But Furuta seemed to be staring at her for a long time, like a piece of puzzle,  waiting to be solved.  It makes her uneasy and she tried not to take contact with him.   
  


"Have we met before?" Furuta looked and pointed at her, who gave a puzzled expression. Haise, however quickly looked to their direction.    
  
**SNAP** !   
  
The Washuu snaps his fingers and gasp "Wait! The pretty girl at Kami right?"   
  


" What? " the Reaper asked.    
  


' _ What is she doing in Kami? _ ' Haise looked at Touka with curiosity . Haise swore that he saw Touka eyed at him while facing Furuta.   
  


"Uh..." Touka tried to recall her the memory until it finally struck her. She remembered that she accidentally thought this guy is Kaneki, which funny, right now , was with them at the moment. "O-Oh! Uhh.." She bow down her head and apologized.    
  


"Sorry about it!"   
  


"No, no it's fine." He reassured .    
  


Haise cough, seeking for the barista’s attention . "Sorry but I would like a black coffee. How about you Furuta, have you choose anything?"    
  


She repeated Haise's words and jotted it to her clipboard while Furuta quickly scanned the menu and debated whether the iced coffee or their best selling homeblend until he finally decided to go with the latter.    
Touka excused herself to work on their beverages While waiting, Haise asked his partner a question,

 

"You know her?"   
  


Furuta smiled at his question and leaned his back in the chair."Since when have you been so interested in a beautiful lady? " Furuta arched a brow. Haise kept on frowning, showing a deadpan expression. Furuta swatted his hand, acting like he’s shooing the gray view in front of him,  he chuckled "But whatever. It all started when I visited Kami and settle somewhere to read a book . Then she called me, she must've mistaken me as a another person."    
  


“Oh”, he mouthed, then starts looking around the bookshelf near them    
  


Furuta did the same until he clapped his hands "You really choose a splendid cafe. The ambiance here is comforting while the aroma of their coffee is really tempting . No wonder why you like this place..."   
  
Wait.   
  
Something had changed.    
  


"Doesn't it give you a nostalgic vibe? " His grin widens. Haise keep his composure steady.    
  
" Excuse me?"   
  
Furuta claps again "Oh, because of that look on your face, it's as if you were home, relaxed like a little child just came from a long day of playing."

 

_ ‘Heh’ _ Haise mentally snickers.    
  


‘ _ This sly fox does know how to play a game huh _ ?’

  
Haise forced to tug a strained smile "I just like it here. Is that weird Furuta?"   
  


His partner laughed, "Oh I'm just saying! No need to get serious! "   
  


"Then we're done" with that they now discussed what to do with the one eyed owl.    
  


But little did they know is that the barista heard every word of their conversation .   
  
And she's not happy.    
  
\----------------------------   
  
After a few minutes , Touka placed the beverages gently on the table and retreated behind the counter . Furuta drank his coffee while Haise tried not to stare at Touka who is organizing the books on the shelf. But fortunately (for him) he did.    
  
He started to stare at her, from head to toe . Her legs looking smooth. The way her apron was complimenting her curves , especially shows how her breast become fuller. Her skirt, showing her ass became rounder. Her tasty fruitful lips creating little puffs , tired working whole day .The way how she fixed her hair in order to see better. 

 

He was so tempted to touch her for so long. Even when he didn't remember her when he came back as 'Haise Sasaki', he was always unconsciously looking for her.    
  
A lingering feeling of warmth..   
  
"Mhm, this is one of the best coffees I've tasted. You surely have some skill miss."   
  
Touka was astonished but smiled "Thank you." and went back to her task. 

 

"So boss, am I still a good cop? Takatsuki was really ..."   
  
Haise didn't really listen to what Furuta is saying when he took a sip on his coffee. It's just a wave of memories crashed his mind. The way his memories run inside him felt like the world stops spinning .His memories with the Anteiku crew, Banjou's group along with Tsukiyama , Hinami, Manager, Hide, and Touka...   
  
...Touka.   
  


It’s been a while since he drank their coffee, nostalgia gets him again.  He feels like crying again, he missed it, he will miss this, alot… 

 

But he guessed that this will be the one of the last cups of coffee he will have here in :re. 

  
"Earth to Sasaki!" Furuta snapped him out of his thoughts. "Are you listening?" Haise tried to shook his memories away and apologized "Sorry, can you summarize the whole thing you said?"   
  
Furuta blurt out a disappointing dramatic sigh "Nevermind about that, Special Class Sasaki. That can be easily discuss for tomorrow's meeting." He then reached out something to his pocket, which revealed to be money and stood up. "You're leaving?"    
  
"Well I planned to go somewhere else ,so go back to headquarters by yourself. " he smiled and waved "Next time I'll try your coffee again. It's really good."    
  
"Thank you very much. Please come back again." The manager smiled warmly. Furuta gave a chuckle and left the cafe.    
  
_ 'Never come back' _ she muttered 

 

… 

 

Furuta skipped at the alleys and stopped for a moment to think  “Tokyo’s :re huh?  Oh my, what a catchy name… “ and wents back to wherever he’s heading. 

 

\----------------------------   
  
Touka walked up to Kaneki very slowly, sensing a awkward aura between them. She asked if she could take the cup Furuta used. "Go ahead." He said looking at her, much more closer.    
  
He wanted to be more closer to her, so close…

 

Before it's too late…    
  
But only silence has covered his actions. That's it...    
  
"Aren't you going back home Sasaki-san? " trying to break the wall between them, she turned around, going to the counter , not facing him "It's late. Your students were probably waiting for you." She puts the cup into the sink. 

 

He decided to play a game of charade with her for a bit.   
  
"Actually I quit being their mentor. So it doesn't really matter if I come back at midnight . "    
  
"Oh" she thought as she thinks. As far as she knows, Kaneki loved those kids, he even bragged about them to her the other time he visited . Something has changed ever since the time with Tsukiyama's family crisis. This is definitely the old version of Kaneki, but it felt like it worsened.    
  


She just wanted him to confirm that.    
  


"I see."    
  
"How about your brother? Where is he?" Ken asked looking around.    
  
"He will not be back until tomorrow. He have some business to attend to. "   
  
With that answer, he decided to take this opportunity to finally be able be close with her again for the last time.

 

"Wouldn't you mind if I stayed for a bit? Sorry if it's selfish, but I wanted to talk with you Kirishima-san."   
  
The only thing that replied is the cold breeze . Touka wasn't sure how to approach this new persona of his. A cold and distant person, that is. But Kaneki kept waiting patiently on her answer.    
  
' _ This time, he asked to stay' _ her cruel mind reminded her.    
  
"Sure. Just let me close the shop . Give me a minute." She finally spoke and then did what she just said. After a few minutes,she took her apron off and come back with a steaming cup of coffee in her hands.    
  
She sat at the opposite side where Kaneki is. He started the conversation by simply asking a question she was not expecting "You know him?"    
  


She looked again at the window.

  
Touka drummed her fingers against her cup. "Not really 'know him', but met in a awkward way. I just accidentally thought he was someone else, that's all." Kaneki hummed like 'I see ', then finished his coffee with the last remaining sip. Touka opened her palm "You want more?"    
  
Kaneki nodded. She took his cup and start pouring the leftover coffee she just brew a while ago. "... And who is this 'someone' else you thought of?" The way he spoke with his tone is curiosity. Touka gave a little tint of blush in her cheeks.    
  
That's kinda flattering.    
  
As much she wanted to say 'You' , she gave him an expected answer...   
  
"Just a friend.."   
  
"I see. Who is that friend of yours. A man or a woman?"   
  
She scoffed teasingly, but was taken back when she saw the Black Reaper's serious face.   
  
"What? If your partner is a man, then he’s a man. Too curious Sasaki-san? "   
  
Kaneki chuckled, somehow, the tension around them became a little bit comforting. "Sorry about the senseless question."    
  
Two cups, full of coffee was placed in front of him "It's okay."    
  
They both drank silently chilly air crept up both of their spines, the warm feeling they both just felt starting to fade so soon.    
  
He spoke, "Your friend must be very memorable, Kirishima-san. "   
  
She wanted to laugh as she bit her lip, looking at the window, finding answers within snowflakes ,  deciphering her words.  "Yeah. He's a very special person to me. I miss him. It's been years since I've seen him.”  

 

Kaneki listens to her silently . She continued her rhapsody “ I've build him a home for him to return, a place where he can be back. You know,  that guy always tries to find a family where he feels like he belongs. “

 

He knows who she's talking about,  obviously, and he stares at the manager, dumbstruck. 

 

“He found one, but he was taken away and it changed him… “

 

“It changed him” she repeats “That this time,  _ he  _ went away in order to ‘protect’ them,  but in the end,  the family we're scattered away from each other . He’s so fucking stupid… “

 

All Touka wants is to blurt her feelings out now, she tries so hard, so very hard to keep it in, but her chest is about to explode if she keeps this caged. 

 

With a ragged breath,  she continues  “ That idiot doesn't know how much  of a pain in the ass he is. “

 

“Touka-”

 

She knows she's going to lose him by the time he would walk out the door. 

 

“But even though,  I've waited for him for years to come back. “

 

She can worry about her consequences later,  what she only wants now is for him to hear her voice, she wants her feelings to reach his ears. 

 

“Because I have faith in him… “

 

… 

 

His eyes started widely at her, mouth dropped.  He blinked a few times.  Now realizing how cruel this woman who was sitting next to him is. 

 

Touka said almost everything she wants,  except for one thing until her own mouth betrays her “Aren't you coming back?... “

 

… 

 

Again, “Kaneki? “

 

He regretted it,  he wished really didn't recommended this cafe in the first place, he wished he shouldn't ask her to stay with him. He doesn't know what to do anymore and leave. He should leave, he needs to. If he doesn't, he might ruin his own plan because of her. 

 

He stood up “I'm sorry,  but I have to go. Good night. “

 

Her anger boils hearing those sentence. This time, her body betrayed the both of them. She quickly stands up and punched him in the face,  knocking him to the floor. She straddled him,  giving him three good punches and take his collar. 

 

It felt like last time, at the bridge.  Remember those words she spat at him that day frustrates her even more.

 

“You idiot,  you're always leaving me again … “she muttered and hugged him. She really doesn't want to lose him,  she won't let that happened again. She lied her head on his chest. Tears threatened to fall but she let them fell anyway. 

 

Kaneki wrapped his arm around her,  letting the other one rub her blue hair.  He took a moment to process everything.

 

His body can't let go of her. 

 

“Will you stay? “

 

This sentence struck him, again, simple words that are so sharp that it pierced him directly to his heart. 

 

After a few seconds, she finally came back to her composure, wanting to slap herself for putting her feelings first again.  She promised herself that she won't let her emotions get the best of her,  but looked at her now? Why is she doing this? Why? It's because she’s scared.  So very scared of losing him again. She now curses herself for rambling things that might result of his loss again. 

 

“Touka” he called,  making her look up on him.  He propped his elbow to make them both sit up while he looks at her deeply in her memorizing blue eyes. 

 

“Kaneki, I'm -” He hushed her when he kissed her forehead then says his answer.  But Touka couldn't hear it because all of her senses became numb,  she unconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck,  her eyes shut . 

 

He proceeded to go downward, sloppily showering her face with butterfly kisses , to her eyes,  to her nose,  cheeks,  then… 

 

He stopped… 

 

Touka opened her half lidded eyes,  not believing the affection that was just poured on her,  she didn't want him to end it though “Why did you stop? “

 

He just stared at her,  memorizing the features of her beauty, he took her chin, then gave her a chaste kiss . 

 

He was gentle at first but tasting her aroused his hunger even more, he deepens the kiss,  tracing his tongue at the seams of her mouth and proceed to insert it inside, fighting for dominance. 

 

“Hmmm...” Touka moans . She started to rub her crotch against his clothed member,  making both of them feel the friction. He felt his pants starting to tighten. 

 

Just when Kaneki was about to suck her neck, Touka knew what's going to happened next,  she stammered “W-wait. N-not here… “

 

She stands from his lap and helped Kaneki up from the ground.  She quickly locked the door,  closed the lights and ushered Kaneki at the backroom, with hands intertwining. 

 

Just when they were about to enter her room,  he cannot wait to savor her again,  so he pinned Touka at the wall, kissing her all over again, hungrily this time. He lifts her up,  using the wall as a leverage while helping her to lock her legs at his hips. 

 

“Touka-chan… ”

 

He whispered to her in a husky voice, pounding her hard enough to release a moan out of her. Kaneki places his flat tongue in the middle of her collar bone and licked all the way up to the column of her throat, making her shudder underneath him. 

 

While their tongues are playing with one over the another,  Kaneki carried her to her room being a bit mindful at where they're heading and gently placed her to her bed. 

 

He took off his glasses and scanned her from head to toe, making him find her clothing irritating. So he impatiently tores her shirt, throwing it on the floor, not caring about the piece of clothing, leaving her torso with her lace bra. He took off his gloves,pulls of her leggings, lifts up her skirt, and pushed his fingers at her now wet panties.  Putting it aside,  he gently caressed her wet folds in a smooth circular motion. 

 

Touka grabbed his tie to lead his mouth to hers for another searing, passionate kiss to cover both of their moans. After she untied his tie, she worked on unbuttoning his shirt to feel his rough skin and hard planes. 

 

He dips his fingers inside her wet cunt and find her clit, caressing it in a slow killing pace while sucking her neck,  leaving a trail of hickeys all the way through her breastplate,  nipping the beauty mark he found there, oh her skin taste so sweet. 

 

Touka was starting to get high,  she's panting damn hard.  This treatment Kaneki gave her is making her lose her damn mind. She begins to feel a knot in her belly until Kaneki teasingly takes his hand away. 

 

She grimaces at him only to get a response from unhooking her bra,  put the cups down and reveal her hardened buds. He pinched both of her nipples and licked it in circles the one in the left. She grabbed his hair and start pulling it from his scalp, not knowing what else to do as his other hand teasingly fondles her rejected breast. 

 

He guided his unoccupied hand that traces her smooth belly until his hands find her dripping cunt , he lightly touches the lips then his long fingers plunges deep,  he felt her warmth radiating through his skin “It's so warm… “ he muttered ,  give the nipple a vibration that sends shiver down to Touka's spine. Kaneki then starts finding her sensitive spot making her thighs clamped on his wrist. 

 

Touka suddenly shuddered “Ha-aah”, Ken gives her a devilish smirk. 

 

_ ‘Found it’ _

 

He continued massaging the nub with some slow strokes, mouth suckling the arreola with much more force, tracing his tongue on the underside of her breast. Then he releases it with a ‘pop’ turning to the another mound, giving it the same treatment. Touka is now filling the room with her moans,  making Kaneki pleased and started pump his fingers faster at her sweet spot as a reward until the knot of Touka's belly has finally unraveled- “Ahhhh! “ she mewls as she's milking his fingers with her warm cum . 

 

Kaneki pulled out his fingers and licked them all clean, taking him out of his sanity,  he didn't even let Touka finished to regain her senses back,  he took her skirt off of her and grab both of her ankles,  making her wide open for him. He looked at her drenched ruined cunt, he scattered her essence using his fingers to her thighs and grab her right leg. 

 

Touka opened her eyes,  still being drowned in bliss,  she breathes “Kaneki?  W-what are you doin-”

 

He kissed her ankle lightly,  but enough to hush her. “The skin in your torso is very sweet Touka-chan-” sucks her legs, a groan was earned “-no doubt your legs will taste the same-,” then licked her juices “ I wonder though how it would taste with your essence with it. “ then slipped his tongue using her cum as a leverage until he reaches her slit. 

 

He took her other legs and whispers to her “Y-your too beautiful… “ nips the flesh,  body twitches “It's very hard to resist you” he's lapping her inner thighs, making her arch her back.  Now he's facing her cunt  “I don't have the power to resist you. “

 

Her mouth speaks quietly “W-why? “ yet her voice is crooked . Ken looked up to her and gave her a genuine smile, making her heart shudder. 

 

_ ‘No fair… ‘  _ Touka thoughts but her mind was washed away when Kaneki started eating her out, she grabs his locks and starts pulling it. He sucks her clit,  pushing three fingers,  jocking them inside of her quickly, pondering her entrance, scissoring her.  His tongue flicked her slit.

 

“I-Im going to- ahh! ” she groans as she getting close and she pulls his strands harder.  “Cum again ? “ he said between licks,  “Come for me my love.. “then she finally reached her fill.

 

Ken makes sure he drinks her. Drinks everything out of her. His kissed her lower lips feverishly. 

 

While he's waiting for her to come back,  he took of his remaining clothes letting his cock bob free.  He caressed her cheek, making her feel his touch. Touka happily placed her hands atop of his as a response.  Her arms reached for her neck, signaling him for a kiss which he gladly complies. 

 

“Why did you say those things? “ she murmured between kisses, his hot tongue dived in her mouth,  exploring each part .

 

Then Kaneki stopped to think and gives her a peck on the lips

“Because you're too cruel.”

 

He then  gave her an open mouthed kiss in her jaw reaching her ears then went down to her neck.Touka grimaces, mind went haywire when she feels his member teasing her nether regions. 

 

“J-just do it Kaneki” she pleaded, her walls clenching just imagining him being inside of her,  connected to her. She wants to be marked by him,  how much she’s been missing him,  how much she wants to know that he's there. 

 

Kaneki just stares at her deeply and lovingly.  He could see her eyes were full of nothing but him. Only him. It's been a very long time that he has eyed someone so sincerely and passionately, that no lies are giving him visions or dreams just to throw love at a person. 

 

And that person is Touka… 

 

But… 

 

The answer has already been sealed, isn't it?

 

God he felt like crying again and he's getting impatient,  both are getting impatient. 

 

… 

 

It's been so long… 

 

“Kaneki pleas-” he hushed her with a kiss and plunged himself deep inside of her. Too deep and too big than Touka anticipated, she winced in pain.  

 

“Are you okay? “Kaneki huffs,  sweat dropping. 

 

Touka could only nod her head with a moan emitting from her,  wrapping her arms around his neck,  digging her fingers hard,  making crescent shapes through his skin, making Kaneki bite her neck,  hoping the pain to lessen and rub his thumb at her clit. He fondles both of her breast, pinching the buds, now licking all the bitemarks he have left at her creamy smooth skin. 

 

She locked her legs around his ass encouraging him to go deeper, giving him the signal to move. He pushed deeper and almost pulled everything back just to plunged to her again. 

 

At first it was slow, but as he quickened the pace, his thrusts becoming more powerful and deep. Kaneki looked at Touka’s face change whenever she felt him pull back and thrust inside her. Loving the way her mouth moved like singing a song that will never be heard in the world except for him. He loved her.  She was a goddess in his eyes. 

 

Touka's skin is flaring with a glow, her chest is on fire. Eyes looking at him, trying her best not to close them too see him. and she knew what she wanted…  “More,  please more Kaneki… “ she whispered.

 

He loved the feeling of her core, that's sucks him back inside,  driving him out of his senses, only to drive him to quicken the pace and widens her legs for a better access .He loved the feeling inside of her,  so warm and so tight that he even tells her,  chanting her name like an endless prayer .  

 

_ ‘Touka,  Touka,  Touka’ _

 

The sensation was addicting.  Too perfect, like it's nothing he ever deserves. With everything he has done to himself,  what pain he has contributed to people's lives especially to her,  he deserves nothing of this. Nothing at all. 

 

But he’s happy that he has savored this moment that he’ll never forget. A moment of intimacy with her. 

 

As they're bodies molded together,  finding the perfect rhythm of each thrust,  Ken bent down to kiss her, trailing down until it reaches her shoulder. He bites down a huge chunk of flesh and Touka come first. 

 

Kaneki kept on pounding inside of her and as he feels his climax.  When he kisses her cervix, he heard her call out his name “Kaneki!! “ and he finally fills her core with his hot seed. 

 

He rested his head on bare chest not even bothering to draw of out of her,  he was still squirting inside of her. 

 

Touka humed and placed her hand at his back, softly caressing his skin.  He took her other unoccupied hand hand and entangled their fingers. 

 

After a while, he pulled out and wraps his arms around her,  offering his warmth. Touka snuggles at his chest, loving the intimacy they're having right now. Both wished that time will stop, that this will stay like this forever. 

 

But god knows that's not happening, and that's why they're cherishing every second,  every tick,  every time that this night has left. 

 

“Thank you” he whispers.  Touka looked up at him with half lidded eyes,  seeing his face in pure bliss. She smiles at him,  he’s like a baby who’s sleeping in peace,  not caring about world. It's just them. 

 

Only them...

 

She traces his jaw, caressing his lips in gentle way “Why? “

 

He kisses her thumb, open his eyes and see blue crystals reflecting back to him. “For a coffee?” he joked as Touka gave him a light punch in the chest. He chuckles and gave her a peck on her temples. “For waiting for me. “ he muttered under her skin.  

 

She leaned in for the warmth of his lips “It's been so long Kaneki … so long…”

 

Ken then gave her a chaste kiss on the lips and kisses her whole face, not failing to leave a spot untouched. After that,  he hugged her as tightly as possible,  not wanting to let go. 

 

Touka looks at him one last time before slumber took over her.

 

But seconds before, she looked and saw the emotions that has written all over his face. 

 

Anguish, guilt and devastation… 

  
  


\----------------------------------

  
  


Morning came and Touka only felt chills down to her spine. She tried to frisk her bed to detect if there's anyone besides her. 

 

But she felt none. 

 

She… alone. 

 

Her eyes darted open and scanned the room, hoping for her nightmare is not real. His words are not real. 

 

She looked at the floor only to see an article of ripped fabric. She looked at her sheets and saw wet stains from their essence. She scanned herself and saw bite marks that he have left behind. 

 

She touched the biggest bite mark on her shoulder and clenched it hardly. She felt her body growing cold, slowly being replaced by her anger as it boils again, tears now staining the sheets and muttered out 

 

“So that's your answer the whole time… “

 

_ ‘I'm sorry’ _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
****

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments out your thoughts. All positive feedback will help me improve in the future <3.


End file.
